


Onii-Sama

by Msdatrina



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, eventual akakuro, i am sick, incest!!!!!, minor kagakuro, probably go to hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdatrina/pseuds/Msdatrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was laughable, really, how his half-brother had so much power over him. And, said brother didn’t even know it. Had Seijuro known it would turn out this way, he wouldn’t have let his brother come so close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic to the talented Shion Akano. Thank you for being so, so understanding.
> 
> I edited this myself so there might have been errors that I failed to see because I'm bad at editing my own writings. This story consists of two-parts. I have yet to edit the second part but I'll try my very best to finish it by the end of the week.
> 
> WARNING: INCESTUOUS RELATIONSHIP. Please don't read if you don't like this kind of topic.

There was a certain chill to the air as Akashi Seijuro stepped out of his car. He could hear the faint music coming from the club where his half-brother was possibly drinking himself to death with kids his age - he managed to stop a sigh at the thought. There was a time when his little brother was the cutest and sweetest thing in the world.

 

Seijuro nodded at his friend Kise Ryouta, the bar owner, who was waiting for him by the entrance of the club. It was the blond who had given him the tip of where his brother was. Ryouta nodded back and held the door for him. Even though the club was packed with people, it was easy for Seijuro to locate his brother. He had developed a sixth sense through years of practice of locating his little brother.

 

His half-brother, Kuroko Tetsuya, was in one corner of the room, near the bar - gyrating, writhing and swapping spit with a redhead whom he did not recognize. The sight made his blood boil in a way it always did when his little brother’s attention was on someone other than him. It took him only a few strides to reach his brother and pull him away from the tall redhead. There was a strong smell of alcohol mixed with a hint of vanilla as he pulled his brother close to his body.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” the redhead growled, anger for being disturbed was evident on his face.

 

The redhead was about to throw him a punch and he was about to push Tetsuya out of harm’s way, when he heard his brother’s strained voice. “O-Onii-sama.” It was faint, but he figured, the redhead must have heard him, too, as his fist stopped mid-punch.

 

“Akashi Seijuro…” The redhead muttered. He held up his hand in a placating manner. “I’m sorry. I didn’t recognize you.” Seijuro wouldn’t have dismissed him that easily for being insolent but he had a more important matter at hand.

 

Tetsuya was clutching his shirt tightly, breaths coming out in short intervals. “I don’t f’l s’good.” It was only then that Seijuro was able to fully assess Tetsuya. His brother’s face was flushed, red running from the tips of his ears down to his swan-like neck. His eyes were unfocused and glazed. The fast and erratic beating of his heart against Seijuro’s chest was an indication that he was hyperventilating.

 

Seijuro threw the other redhead a glare, promising hell if he sees him again, before he wrapped one arm around Tetsuya’s torso and the other on the back of Tetsuya’s knees. He lifted Tetsuya with ease and carried him to his car without much trouble. Ryouta was quick to open the door on the passenger’s side.

 

“My, my, your brother’s a bit of a trouble, isn’t he?” Ryouta’s voice was mixed with both amusement and a hint of worry.

 

Seijuro carefully lay his brother down on the passenger’s seat, choosing to ignore Ryouta’s jibe. He reached for the bottled water on his dashboard, uncapped it, and then offered it to Tetsuya. His brother defiantly pushed it away.

 

“I d’nt need ‘nthin’ fr’m you,” Tetsuya slurred.

 

“ _Tetsuya_ ,” he reprimanded, exasperation evident on his voice. “You need to drink water. You’re dehydrated.”

 

Tetsuya vehemently shook his head which apparently made him dizzier as he dropped back onto his seat. It was times like this that Seijuro wanted to bang his head somewhere hard. His little brother was frustratingly adorable when he was stubborn and it was awakening the desire within Seijuro which he chose to bury years ago.

 

“ _Tetsuya!”_ He will regret using his last resort someday but not now because Tetsuya needed this. “If you don’t drink this you leave me no choice but to take you to the nearest hospital and let them hook you with an IV.”

 

The whimper that came out from Tetsuya’s pink, pink lips made Seijuro’s heart ache. “D-don’t, please.” Tears were welling up on the corner of his eyes. “Hate hosp’tals,” he said, vigorously shaking his head.

 

The sigh that he had been holding back minutes ago escaped him, much to his dismay. “Alright, but you have to drink this,” he pushed the lip of the water bottle onto his brother’s _sweet, sweet –_

 

Hold that thought Seijuro.

 

Tetsuya hastily grabbed the bottle and gulped its content hungrily, water dribbling down his chin. Seijuro felt his pants tighten at the sight of his half-brother, flushed and sweaty and so, so vulnerable. He would have let out a groan if he hadn’t remember that Ryouta was right behind him. It was then that he noticed the blonde’s silence. When he turned to look at his friend, said friend was staring hungrily at _his_ little brother.

 

“Ryouta,” Seijuro growled in warning.

 

“A-Akashicchi?”

 

“Don’t you have business to attend to?” His glare became sharper as he noticed the tent in Ryouta’s pants.

 

“Y-yeah… well. I guess I’ll see you around.” Ryouta turned to leave while muttering under his breath. Seijuro always knew that his friend was attracted to Tetsuya. But, said friend was smart enough not to take any action.

 

The redhead turned his attention back to Tetsuya who had just finished drinking. He noticed that half of the bottles content must have been spilt onto his brother’s shirt.

 

“Honestly, Tetsuya…” Seijuro breathed out as he shed off his jacket. He then proceeded to take his brother’s shirt off – his worry quelling down his thirst for his brother – then used it to dry the bluenette’s face and torso. He considered himself lucky when his jacket was securely wrapped around his brother without his blood vessels exploding. This was a test of control and Akashi Seijuro is a man of control.

 

_The word control wasn’t even invented until I was born._ Or so he’d like to think.

 

“Onii-sama,” Tetsuya’s voice was barely a whisper. It was soft and soothing as always and it warmed Seijuro’s cold heart. “I’m sorry.”

 

Seijuro gave his brother the warmest smile he could muster. He gently caressed his brother’s cheek, feeling his soft, pale skin. “As long as you’re safe, Tetsuya.” There was warmth in his voice that he never used on other people. It was the voice specifically meant for Tetsuya and Tetsuya only. “Sleep. I’m taking you home.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was well past midnight by the time the brothers arrived at the Akashi manor. And before Seijuro could step out of the car, Tetsuya was already hurtling out to unceremoniously throw up on one of the rose bushes. He’ll have to wake one of the servants to clean it up before his father sees it in the morning.

 

He wrapped his arm on his brother to keep him from face-planting on the bush. When Tetsuya was done throwing up he leaned against Seijuro for support.

 

Knowing that Tetsuya could barely walk, he decided to carry him up to his room. It was a hard task as his brother wasn’t exactly that light, but, Seijuro was able to reach his brother’s room without dropping him and tuck him into bed.

 

He was about to leave when his brother called out to him and he wondered, _had Tetsuya’s voice always been this small?_

“Onii-sama…” Seijuro knew that tone so well. It was Tetsuya’s cry for help. He had always used that tone when he was sick or injured or lonely. It was one of those rare moments that Tetsuya would bare his weakness to Seijuro. And, his heart gave out every time he hears that tone.

 

It was laughable, really, how his half-brother had so much power over him. And, said brother didn’t even know it. Had Seijuro known it would turn out this way, he wouldn’t have let his brother come so close to him.

 

It was twenty years ago, Seijuro was just nine and it was only a year after his mother died, when he first saw Tetsuya who was then four. His father had announced that Tetsuya and his mother would be living with them from then on.

 

Even though no one dare say it, he knew that Tetsuya was his brother by blood. It was because of that that he had resented Tetsuya and his mother. Because, while Seijuro’s own mother was suffering in her deathbed, his father was out gallivanting with another woman. And their secret trysts bared a fruit. That fruit was Tetsuya.

 

Seijuro had done everything to ignore his father’s other child. He did not want to recognize him as his brother. But, even then, Tetsuya had been hard-headed. Even if Seijuro gave him the cold shoulder, even if he gave him his coldest glare, even if he lashed out at him sometimes, Tetsuya would always follow Seijuro.

 

Afterschool, Seijuro would always find his brother waiting patiently by their front door. And he would always give him his sweetest smile even if Seijuro ignored him. He would always call him “Onii-sama” even if Seijuro never answered. At four, Tetsuya was a stubborn, _stubborn_ child.

 

Without Seijuro knowing, Tetsuya had wormed his way into his heart. It wasn’t until one rainy night that he learned about this. Their father and Tetsuya’s mother were out of town as usual. Once again, they were left to the care of the servants.

 

The weather was really bad. It had been raining nonstop since that afternoon. The heavy rain was coupled with flashes of lightning and booms of thunder. He was passing by Tetsuya’s room when he heard the soft whimpers. He could have ignored it but something so strong tugs at his heart.

 

Reluctantly, he opened the door to Tetsuya’s room. There was a small lump in the middle of the bed, flinching at every crack of thunder. Before Seijuro could stop himself, he was already crossing the room to his little brother’s bed. He didn’t have much trouble in extracting Tetsuya from the mountain of pillows and comforter.

 

“Tetsuya.” His little brother let out a whimper as he wrapped his arms around his small body. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

 

That was years ago. Tetsuya was an adorable, little boy then. It used to be normal to hold his little brother close when he was at his most vulnerable.

 

But, now, Tetsuya is a young, handsome, irresistible and it felt so, so wrong to take advantage of this. And Seijuro knew he would go straight to hell for this. But, just for tonight-

 

_Because his brother needed him._

_Because Seijuro is weak around him._

_Because he is the only thing that matters to Seijuro._

 

-Seijuro held Tetsuya close.

 

“It’s okay, Tetsuya. I’m here”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tetsuya opened his mouth to answer, Seijuro took the opportunity to claim his brother’s lips and it was sweeter than he could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this came out late. I keep on changing things because something felt wrong but... finally I gave up 'coz I don't know how to make this better. Also, If there's anything I missed, errors and all, feel free to point it out. :)
> 
> also, I got distracted by Pokemongo. Hey I caught a Blastoise!
> 
> Shout out to my friend Jille. Sorry I kept you waiting.
> 
> Thank you to Shion for being supportive.

Seijuro was awoken by the soft rays of the morning sun sifting through thin beige curtains. In the morning light he realized that Tetsuya’s room lacked character. There was nothing that would indicate who the occupant was except for the framed picture on the bedside table. It was a picture of him and Tetsuya when they were younger. He was possessively holding Tetsuya, twin smiles plastered on their faces.

 

If the picture was removed, there would be nothing else to tell that this was Tetsuya’s room. It felt like Tetsuya would slip away any moment without leaving a trace. The thought alone made Seijuro feel sick.

 

Tetsuya’s face was mere inches from his that he could feel his brother’s even breaths. His brother was still in a peaceful slumber, dreaming the world away and unaware of Seijuro’s inner turmoil. He wanted to caress Tetsuya’s cheek, cherish him the way he was supposed to be cherished.

 

Tetsuya was beautiful under the warm morning light. His hair was splayed gloriously on the white pillow, black sheets contrasting with his white pale skin, his pink lips slightly parted. And, Seijuro wanted this, wanted to wake up beside this magnificent creature in front of him every waking moment of his life.

 

He wanted…

 

His mother once told him that one day he will meet someone who he will love more than himself. Someone who will be the center of his universe. Someone who he will want to wake up to every morning. The love of his life.

 

His father once told him that an Akashi can get anything he wanted. That the world revolved around them. That nothing mattered more than their family name.

 

Seijuro did not think it was important at that time. He had his mother. He had his father. And, he could get anything he wanted as he was an Akashi. But now - with Tetsuya sleeping just inches from him, snoring softly - Seijuro learned that his mother was right and his father was wrong.

 

He did meet the love of his life – his half-brother. And he was everything he wanted. He wanted to run his fingers through those soft, blue locks. He wanted to plunder those lips with his own. He wanted to map out the expanse of pale white skin with his hands. He wanted to discover every crevice of his brother’s body with his tongue.

 

He wanted to wake up every morning to a piece of blue sky. He wanted Tetsuya to look at him and only him. He wanted Tetsuya to call his name in the most intimate way. He wanted Tetsuya to cling to him like his life depended on him.

 

He wanted Tetsuya.

 

He wanted…

 

But he could never have him. Because he was his own blood. In this moment, with Tetsuya so close to him, it was clearest to Seijuro just how unattainable Tetsuya was. And, for the first time in his life, Seijuro resented that he was born an Akashi. He resented that Tetsuya was born an Akashi.

 

There were times that he entertained the idea of giving in to his wants, to his desires. There were times when he could barely restrain himself from jumping his brother and having his dirty, dirty ways with him. There were times that it was too much to be in the same room with Tetsuya, knowing that he could not, should not, touch him more than a man should touch his brother. There were times that he couldn’t even look his brother in the eye because he was afraid that Tetsuya will see his filthy thoughts.

 

There were times when he entertained the thought of kissing Tetsuya. Just once. Just to get it off his system. But, Seijuro knew he was too selfish to have it just once. Because, once he wanted something, he wants all of it. Because once he touched Tetsuya, he could never stop.

 

Because he wanted… Tetsuya. All of Tetsuya.

 

With one last glance, Seijuro left his brother’s bed.

 

* * *

 

Tetsuya’s mother was a softer, more delicate version of Tetsuya. She had the same round eyes as blue as a clear summer sky. She had the same innocent and fragile air; same calm and polite manner; same shadow-like presence. But, she didn’t have Tetsuya’s warmth and love for life.

 

There are times when she would look at Seijuro like she was trying to figure him out. It was the way she looked at other people, she was always observing, filing away information for later use. But there was no genuine curiosity, no genuine care. Unlike her, Tetsuya observed because he cared about people. Because, he was genuinely curious of their quirks and demeanor. The only person she ever cared about was Seijuro’s father. She hang on to his every word like a lifeline.

 

When Seijuro was younger, he found it odd that Tetsuya’s mother seemed to neglect her own son. At first he reasoned out that maybe she was just busy. But even when she was home, she rarely gave her son attention. She was always, _always_ standing behind his father, like a lady in waiting.

 

His father was not any better. His father had only ever cared about having an heir. He already had Seijuro for that so he didn’t see any use for Tetsuya. For him Tetsuya was just another obligation, a backup in case Seijuro failed.

 

It wasn’t just their parents who neglected Tetsuya. Even the servants often forget about his little brother, however, it was mostly due to Tetsuya’s ability to disappear from sight even if he was right in front of you. Many times, Seijuro would come home from school only to find Tetsuya in the kitchen, scavenging for food, which more often than not ended up in disaster.

 

So, at an early age of 10, Seijuro learned hor to be a good parent to his brother. It had become his life goal to keep Tetsuya safe, healthy and happy. And for years, he thought he was just being a good big brother.

 

It wasn’t until Seijuro was in college that he learned that he loved Tetsuya more than a brother should. It was the darkest day of his life, a blurred memory of how he drove off to the hospital after receiving a call from Tetsuya’s teacher that Tetsuya had been in an accident. They were practicing for the school play when the scaffolding collapsed and his brother – selfless to a fault – pushed his classmate out of harm’s way.

 

Seijuro knew he should have been proud of his brother’s heroic act. However, seeing his Tetsuya looking so small in a hospital bed, wounded and covered in bruises, he could only feel anger and despair because how dare Tetsuya make him feel like this. Like his world was about to collapse. Like his heart had been stabbed. And it was getting harder to breathe the longer Tetsuya stayed unconscious.

 

Even when the doctors assured him that his brother was going to be alright, Seijuro didn’t leave his side. He stayed beside his brother’s bed, holding his hand, asking him to wake up. Because he was Seijuro’s everything. Because he was Seijuro’s world. Because he was Seijuro’s air.

 

And only when Tetsuya opened his eyes and smiled at Seijuro that he felt the world was right again.

 

And everything Seijuro knew, he had forgotten, because his mind was filled with Tetsuya, _Tetsuya, Tetsuya_ and _I love you, I love you I love you, don’t ever leave me._

 

* * *

 

“He’s still in his room, Sir.” The butler Kazunari Takao walked just a step behind Seijuro. Aside from Seijuro, he was the only one in the Akashi household who could easily locate Tetsuya. Seijuro handpicked him to keep tabs on his brother. “He’s preparing to go out with his friends.”

 

“Did you tell him we’re having dinner together tonight?”

 

“Yes, Sir. I did, but…” Takao hesitated. “He told me to tell you that…” another hesitation. Meaning Tetsuya was being a petulant brat once again. “...you can pay someone else to go to dinner with you…” The end of the statement was a grumble but Seijuro was still able to understand every word.

 

“But!” Takao exclaimed. “He said it in a really… really polite way, Sir.”

 

Seijuro knocked twice before he twisted the door knob. He paused briefly only to tell Takao that he’d take care of everything from there. He was expecting his brother to be decently dressed and not half-naked and wet, water droplets hung stubbornly on his skin, the towel hanging low on his narrow hips. The thought of tracing the water path from the base of Kuroko’s ear down to the dip of his collar bone had Seijuro’s blood going south.

 

It was a good thing he dismissed Takao. There will be no witnesses as to the blush that started to creep up Seijuro’s cheeks. He willed the heat to go away before he cleared his throat to get the attention of his brother.

 

Tetsuya just stared at him. He seemed unfazed but Seijuro knew his brother was squirming inside at being stared at while he was half-naked. He had surreptitiously covered his upper body with the towel he was formerly using to dry his hair.

 

“Where do you think you’re going, Tetsuya?” Seijuro gently closed the door. He took slow, slow steps to his brother like he was approaching a cornered animal. Tetsuya had a tendency to flee when he felt pressured and Seijuro will not let his brother to escape tonight.

 

“I’m meeting with Kagami-kun.”

 

“The _redhead_.” It wasn’t a question. He had the _redhead_ background checked this morning. “I made reservations on your favorite winery this morning so wherever you’re going, cancel it.”

 

Tetsuya shook his head, smiling wryly. “You can’t just order people around to cancel their appointments.”

 

Tetsuya took a step to his wardrobe but Seijuro held him in place, his palm hot against Tetsuya’s cold skin.

 

“We’re having dinner together and that’s final.”

 

“Why?” Tetsuya whispered but it rang so loud in Seijuro’s ears.

 

“I…” – _don’t want you to go to him because he doesn’t deserve you-_ “…want to spend some time with you.”

 

“You didn’t care about me for the past months. You haven’t even bothered to look at me. So, why are you doing this now?” His voice was calm and soothing but Seijuro could clearly hear the underlying sadness.

 

_Because I’m a coward._

_Because I couldn’t look at you without wanting to touch you._

_Because I don’t want you to see how much I want to ravish you, how dirty my thoughts are about you._

_Because I love you, I love you and I’m so scared to lose you._

Seijuro had so many answers and none of them felt right. If he told Tetsuya the truth, what would come out of it? How would his brother feel about it? He couldn’t just come out and tell Tetsuya everything. He might lose his brother forever, he might lose their only connection. And, he’ll go insane if that happens.

 

“Let go.” Tetsuya sounded like he was asking more than just to let go of his hand and Seijuro knew that if he did, he would forever lose his brother. It was then that he realized he could tell him now or he could tell him never still the outcome would be the same. He would still lose his brother. Thus, Seijuro made a decision.

 

He pushed Tetsuya onto the bed. As he placed himself above his brother, he asked, “Do you really want to know?”  Lust thickly coated his voice, his eyes smoldering, looking into Tetsuya’s soul.

 

This was it. This was what he wanted and he will take it. Because an Akashi gets what an Akashi wants. And, when Seijuro wanted something, he won’t settle for just a portion of it. He would have it all. He would have all of Tetsuya.

 

As Tetsuya opened his mouth to answer, Seijuro took the opportunity to claim his brother’s lips and it was sweeter than he could ever imagine. His tongue eagerly mapped out Tetsuya’s mouth. The kiss was sloppy and wet and hungry, lacking the usual finesse that Seijuro had. But, he didn’t care. Because this might be the last time that he could ever kiss Tetsuya. So, he took it all in, Tetsuya’s breath, Tetsuya’s moans, Tetsuya’s taste. Even when his brother tried to push him, he held on tight. He kissed him until he felt the need for air.

 

Tetsuya looked scared and confused as he stared up at Seijuro, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. His face was flushed and Seijuro could feel the erratic beating of his heart.

 

“I don’t want you to be with him – or to be with anyone else but me. I can’t stand the thought of him touching you, kissing you, claiming you.” Seijuro’s voice sounded weak even to him. His hand carded through Tetsuya’s soft blue locks while the other caressed Tetsuya’s cheek in the most gentle way he could. “I can’t look at you without thinking of all the things I wanted to do to you. I want to hold you so badly… and never let you go.

 

“I want to kiss you and touch you and make love to you. I want – “ Seijuro lightly shook his head, a sad smile ghosting his lips. “ – no – I need you. And, I love you so much it hurts.” He kissed him on the forehead. Gently. Lovingly.

 

He took Tetsuya’s silence as a rejection so he made a move to get up. But, he was stopped by Tetsuya, he hands curled on the collar of his suit jacket.

 

“I love you, too.” Tetsuya’s voice conveyed so much feeling that Seijuro didn’t need any further explanation. Those words were enough for him so he claimed his brother’s lips once more, his hands, wandering, discovering, conquering every inch of Tetsuya like he was born to do this and only this. He praised his brother with his tongue and worshipped him with his lips.

 

Getting naked had become a hazy, blurry memory, his mind only able to register Tetsuya, _Tetsuya, Tetsuya._ Soft moans and whimpers became their music, Tetsuya’s sweat became his wine, and Tetsuya’s heat was his main course.

 

The whole world was forgotten as they basked in their union. At the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong. But, it felt so, so right. And, he knew that nothing would ever be easy for them. But, as long as he has Tetsuya, nothing else matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to hear from you!


End file.
